


Black

by CartoonNerd12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward Romance, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Strangers to Lovers, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNerd12/pseuds/CartoonNerd12
Summary: Based on Robert Louis Stevenson's The Black Arrow.The power struggle between the Alteans and the Galra kept on growing throughout the years that many lands and species got caught in the crossfire and were force to choose sides in order to survive.Can an Altean prince and a Galra-Human hybrid change all that?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The story and characters match this fandom so well that I just had to write this! So please enjoy and tell me what you think! Thank you!

_The power struggle between the Alteans and the Galra kept on growing throughout the years that many lands and species got caught in the crossfire and were force to choose sides in order to survive. However, in the land of Garrison they managed to remain neutral though some thought otherwise and a young lord by the name of Takashi Shirogane left to create his own band of fighters to help end the war faster._

_While in the kingdom of Altea a young human boy was taken in by the royal family in exchange to help keep his family safe. The Princess Allura was fascinated by him and took him in as a sister and taught him all about Altean culture and was given his own Altean marks as proof of his loyalty to the Alteans._

_In the forests of Daibazaal a resistance of Galra was building up that called themselves of the Blades of Marmora and among them was a female with her half human-half Galra son knowing it would be safer for him especially when his father had perish during a burning of their old farm house in the middle of a battle._

_Meanwhile, Prince Lotor was recruiting his own crew of half breeds of Galra as he was half Altean himself in hopes to unite the two kingdoms for a better future… Or does he?_


	2. Chapter 1

It had taken time but Lotor was pleased to finally find the camp of the Blades at last and was even more pleased that another half breed of Galra was within their ranks. He approached the teenage boy and requested, “Join me and we shall end this war for good.”

Keith Kogane questioned with a frown, “How exactly do you plan to do that?”

“I am Galra and Altean, I can unite our kingdoms as one for I am the rightful heir to the Galra _._ ”

“But you aren’t an heir to Altea which means…” he scowled further and put his knife up, “You just want to claim Altea for yourself so you can rule both lands!”

Kolivan the Blades’ leader narrowed his eyes at the prince and stated, “Your Highness, as much as I am fighting for peace between the kingdoms, your way would only make things worst between the two cultures. It is unwise to go through with your plans.”

Lotor kept a calm face on, stating, “I assure you, my plans are not what they seem, for I have every intention to bring peace for both kingdoms and to do that I must marry the Princess Allura of Altea to bond them together. _That_ is my true goal.” saying that straight to Keith, “Does that satisfy you?”

Keith was still frowning, slowly replying, “Somewhat… but what happens if the princess doesn’t love you and refuses to marry?”

“Hm. I would think the princess would want peace as well and would do anything to establish it.”

Keith growled, “You shouldn’t have to force someone to do anything…”

“My, you do have Galra blood within you despite your appearance. You know… I see great use for you…” he smirked.

“I haven’t decided if I would join you, and so far you’re doing a poor job convincing me.”

“What is your name?”

“Keith Kogane.”

“Well Keith, the princess has an adoptive brother that has gained the reputation as being quite the ladies’ man…”

“You’re telling me this why?” cutting in.

“Simple, none of my generals,” turning his head back to the three females behind him, “can get inside the castle to get information because they look too much like Galra, but you…” turning back to face him, “you actually look human and the Alteans trust the humans given their neutrality and the fact their prince is human as well so you can get in easy to get to know him and he will know better than anyone of what his sister is like, giving me the chance to win her over and we can put an end to the war.”

Keith’s eyes widen and slowly lowered his knife, “That’s… actually… a really good plan.”

Lotor smiled, “Indeed, so will you at least consider helping us if not to join us?”

Keith looked to his mother and Kolivan to get their say.

Krolia voiced, “It’s your choice, Keith, if you think this will benefit to the cause and end this fighting sooner… I will support you all the way.”

Kolivan said, “I still have my doubts but I am willing to see how this turns out if only to establish peace across the land.”

Lotor declared, “Excellent!” patting Keith’s shoulder, “Now there’s much to do as we have get you ready.”

He raised his brow, “Ready?”

“I told you, didn’t I? The prince has gained a reputation of being a ladies’ man, which means in order to get close to him you’ll have to dress as a woman.”

Keith gawked at the idea and fretted, “WHAT?! NO! No way! I won’t do it!” and started to make a run for it.

Lotor sighed, “If we must do it the hard way… Acxa, Ezor, if you will.” moving to the side.

Keith was quickly overtaken by the females while protesting. They apprehended him and dragged him away while his mother and Kolivan stood by.

“Remember! You’re doing this for the cause!” she called out.

Kolivan nodded, “We all must make sacrifices.”

Keith retorted, “Easy for you to say! You’re not the one doing it!” he yelped when being push into the back of the wagon.

Lotor chivalrously bowed, “I thank you for your cooperation, please be rest assured that my plan is perfect and it will succeed. Hopefully when we meet again, we are one step closer to peace.” then he took his leave by getting on his black stallion and the wagon followed him.

* * *

Prince Lance McClain watched the banquet preparations in the great hall of the Castle of the Lions as his sister Allura was ordering the royal adviser, Coran to have everything ready for the delegation of the Olkari when they arrive. Other species would be invited too, making Lance look forward to the number of beauties that’ll show up.

“Lance!” Allura called out.

He went to her, “What’s up?”

“I need you to check on security, to make sure no Galra penetrates the castle during the banquet.”

“Oh sure but is it really necessary? I mean we all know what the Galra look like, big, purple, and furry. It’s that easy.”

“Still it’s better to be careful. Please Lance.”

He sighed, “Okay fine, I never could say no to you.” he smiled.

She smiled back, “Thank you, Lance.”

He nodded and went to check on the castle’s defenses.

* * *

Keith groused at the indignity he was put through. He was currently in a carriage with Axca on the way to the famous Castle of the Lions dressed all pretty in a long red dress and wearing a wig making him look like a complete girl version of himself.

Axca told him what his backstory was: he was Lady Kelly from Garrison, hoping to offer political ties to Altea to end the war faster which was true to an extent.

Then she took out a vial, “One last thing, this potion will help make your voice sound more feminine.” giving it to him.

Keith sighed before taking it in one gulp.

* * *

The guests arrived in droves and entered the banquet hall as Allura and Lance went around the room to greet them while the prince made flirtatious moves and gestures to the females.

Then as he went to the main entrance he noticed a scrimmage was happening with the guards blocking someone from passing as a female voice said, “I know I wasn’t invited but I just want to talk with the prince and princess about a possible alliance.”

“I’m sorry miss, but without an invitation-“

Lance spoke up, “What’s all this?”

The guards turned around and slightly bowed, “Your Highness.”

“Tell me, is the lady Galra?”

“Uh… no, m’lord.”

“Then there is no need to act so rude to one who means no harm.”

“Uh, yes sire.” they both said.

“Now please, let her through.”

They parted down the middle to let Lance see the girl and when he did his eyes widen in awe upon seeing her.

The girl in turn locked eyes with him making her gape.

In Keith’s eyes, the prince was very handsome with his tan skin and ocean blue eyes, and his face was flawless and looked soft, that he was tempted to touch it to see if he was right.

Lance on the other hand was instantly smitten like he usually did when meeting a pretty girl but… he felt something was different with this girl. Her appearance made her beautiful in every way and it drew him in like a force was pulling him toward her. Was this… a sign that he had found his soulmate? His one true love? He sure hoped so.

He smiled and bowed while taking her hand.

Keith fought the urge to pull away as Lance kissed it.

Lance had noticed how strange the girl’s hand looked large compared to other girls he met but ignored it as he said, “Forgive my guards for being so rude to you.”

“It’s… it’s fine, I am a stranger after all so I commend them for during their jobs.”

He sighed fondly and brought her closer to him making Keith blush, “You are an angel for being so understanding.”

_Damn, Lotor wasn’t kidding about this guy being a ladies’ man… Typical… if I wasn’t dressed like this of course he wouldn’t be hitting on me… Not that I should care cause we’re in a middle of a war and the reason I’m here is to get information on Allura so Lotor can court her and they can get married to unite both kingdoms… Yes, I like men but I have no time for a relationship and since the prince is obviously into women so us being together is just not possible…_

“How rude of me! I haven’t properly introduced myself…” he smirked and proudly stated, “I am Prince Lance McClain.”

“Keit- ah, Lady Kelly of Garrison.”

Lance kissed her hand again, “A pleasure, my lady.”

Keith bit his lip from saying something embarrassing.

 _Damn it! He’s so smooth!_

“Please, allow me to be your escort for the rest of the evening.” he dipped into a bow again.

Keith knew it was a bad idea with his raging feelings toward the prince but it was the only way he can get in close to learn what he needs to know so he agreed much to Lance’s joy.

* * *

The banquet was underway and as much as Keith hated being around people he found himself enjoying himself in Lance’s presence and when he met Allura and Coran, he realized he liked being around them too.

Allura commented, “I must say, Lady Kelly, this is the first time I have seen my brother ever stay by a woman’s side for so long.”

Lance blushed furiously, “A-Allura!”

She giggled, “Well it’s true, usually you would be moving on to the next female in the room,” she wiggled her brow at Keith, “So what did you do to get him like this?”

Keith blushed in turn, “I- nothing, we just met tonight.”

Lance cutted in, “T-that’s right! I’m just being polite for her sake since the guards were being rude!”

Allura kept smirking obviously not buying his excuse, “I see…” then she turned to go, “Well I must attend to the rest of the guests,” she curtsied, “it was wonderful meeting you Lady Kelly.”

“It-it was nice meeting you too.” he uttered, feeling guilty now that he had to deceive her like this. For that matter he didn’t like deceiving Lance like this after him treating him well nothing but a lady this entire time. The prince was a true gentleman with his kindness and chivalry that it made Keith’s heart swell.

His head had to scold it, _Stop that! Remember he thinks you’re a woman! A woman! If he knew the truth he would never return your feelings!_ It hurt him but it was the truth and he couldn’t change that no matter how much he wished he could.

He tried enjoying the party again with Lance but thanks to his newfound guilt he couldn’t.

Lance noticed her looking down, questioning in concern, “What’s wrong?”

“I… I… I’m sorry, but I should go!” he suddenly blurted out while lifting his dress up and started running for the doors but Lance grabbed his arm.

“Wait! Did I do something to offend you?!”

“No! Now let me go!” using his strength to pull away and continued running.

Lance only had moment to react, _Whoa! She’s strong!_ before he ran after her, thinking, _Beautiful, witty, withdrawn, and tough! I can’t lose her! I must make her my princess!_

He chased her out of the castle and Keith looked back with a scoff.

_Okay I take back everything good thing about him, he’s a total woman-chaser!_

Lance called out, “Please wait, Lady Kelly! I have fallen madly in love with you!”

_And a complete pervert! How can he say stuff like that when we’ve only met tonight?!_

Keith kept running and shouted back, “No you don’t! We’ve only just met! That’s not love!”

Lance gasped and retorted, “But it’s true love, mi amour! I felt it the moment I saw you!”

Keith frowned; he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel strange when meeting the prince face-to-face but he couldn’t let him know that and just kept running.

“Please! Wait!” he began panting and thought, _Man! She can run fast too?! This girl is too amazing!_

“Leave me alone! There’s no way we can be together!”

“But why?! Tell me why!”

Keith barred his teeth and cursed inwardly that he couldn’t go faster because the dress was weighing him down.

Suddenly a black arrow flew in front of him and landed right into the ground, making him stop in his tracks.

_That arrow! That means… oh no! I got to get out of here before-_

A man called out, “Apologies!” he wore all black to match his arrows as he approached them, “But I heard yelling and thought there was trouble, but it seems I stumbled upon a lovers’ quarrel.”

Keith gulped and turned his head away so the man couldn’t see his face.

Lance slowly inquired, “Hey… are you Shiro?! _The Shiro?!_ The guy that shoots black arrows at bandits and criminals?!”

Shiro slightly smiled and bowed, “Prince Lance, it’s an honor to meet you. Your sister speaks highly of you.”

“You know Allura?!” his eyes widen in awe.

“Indeed I do, we exchange information on Zarkon’s army and help each other to find ways to defeat him.”

“Oh wow! I had no idea!”

They started a friendly conversation and figuring this was the perfect way to get away, Keith once more began to run off.

Lance noticed and shouted, “No Lady Kelly! Don’t go!”

Shiro mentioned, “Don’t worry, she won’t get far.”

“How do you know?”

“Up ahead is a giant mud pit, that’s why I tried to stop her before with my arrow.”

“What?! We have to stop her!” and he ran pass Shiro but by then it was too late as they heard a shout and a splash.

They found the girl stuck in the muddy ditch, struggling to get out.

Once more Keith cursed how heavy his dress was, feeling the mud stick to it.

Lance exclaimed, “Oh! My poor darling! Your dress is ruined!”

“I don’t care about the dress, Lance!” his voice was slightly deepening, no doubt because the potion was starting to wear off, “And I am not your darling!”

Shiro whistled lowly, “What did you do make her mad at you?”

“Nothing I swear! We were having a good time until she suddenly ran off!”

Keith replied, “Yeah but then you chased me like a crazed manic! Spouting nonsense about how you love me when we hardly know each other!”

Shiro hummed, “I see your point.”

Lance whimpered, “But it’s true love! I’m sure of it!”

Shiro shook his head, “I’m sorry, your highness, but it isn’t. Yes, it’s most likely you experienced love at first sight tonight, but true love takes time. When two people truly care, trust, and love each other so much, it becomes the truest form of love between them.”

“Exactly! Thank you! Now can either of you help me out of this pit!”

Lance proclaimed dramatically, “Allow me my darling!”

“And I told you! Don’t call me darling!”

Shiro handed Lance spare rope and the prince threw it to her and Keith grabbed hold of it and Lance was pulling back but was having trouble.

_Uh-oh, looks like my love is heavier than expected, best not to mention that…_

Lance’s cheeks puffed up as he kept pulling back and Shiro saw his struggle and helped him from behind.

Keith was slowly pulled out and landed in Lance’s chest and was about to pull back when Lance wrapped his arms around him and suddenly lifted him up bridal-style.

“Gotcha.” he smirked.

Keith went red all around and stammered, “L-let me go! Put me down!”

“Not a chance, we need to return to the castle so you get cleaned up, then I can announce the start of our courtship.”

Keith gnashed his teeth, “You’re nothing but a spoiled prince!”

Shiro cleared his throat getting their attention, “It’s apparent that you two have some things you need to work out, so if I may, I would like to take you two back to my camp. The young lady can bathe there and get fresh clothes, and then you can decide what you want to do next in your relationship. Trust me, it’s better this way.” he said with a bit of sadness like he’s been through this before.

Lance pondered then asked, “Would that make you happy, kitten?”

Keith flushed at the nickname but responded, “Yes, that would be great.”

Figuring he had no other choice but to keep up with the charade until he could get away from both Lance and Shiro.


	3. Chapter 2

Keith washed himself in the wooden tub that was in a hut. Shiro then walked in with some spare clothes while smirking, “Did you honestly think I wasn’t going to recognize you?”

Keith-now with his normal voice-pouted, “I was hoping you wouldn’t see me like that…”

Shiro said seriously, “That’s what you get for tangling with Lotor.”

“Tell me, can he be trusted?”

“Hmmm, it’s hard to say, he has proven useful with some intel we received but sometimes… he acts shady…”

“Exactly! He wants to marry Allura for peace even if it means she doesn’t love him! It was my job to get close to her brother to know more about her so he could court her.”

Shiro sighed, “Even so, the princess is not easy to court. So good intentions or not, it was a doomed plan from the start.”

He groaned and slapped the water in frustration, “So I cross-dressed for nothing?!”

Shiro smirked again, “Oh I wouldn’t know about that, you were able to seduce a prince after all.”

Keith moaned and covered his face.

The man leaned on the tub’s edge, “Keith… you felt it too… didn’t you? Love at first sight…”

The boy held himself and turned away, “He thinks I’m a girl, Shiro… he doesn’t love me just an ideal…”

Shiro sadly smiled, “Maybe you’re right… and it would be best you come clean with him, so he can move on.”

“I hate… disappointing him like this, but… you’re right. It’s better for both of us to move on and forget this ever happened.”

Shiro nodded in agreement, though he hoped there was a chance that Lance could love Keith that way as a man.

Lance in the meanwhile was chatting it up with two humans named Pidge and Hunk by the campfire while eating a delicious stew made by the latter.

The prince complimented him with a mouthful, “This is _really_ good!”

Hunk blushed, “Thank you, your highness, I’m honored you said that.”

“Please, call me Lance, no need for formalities.”

Pidge mentioned, “So, Lance, I hear that you’re the best archer in all of Altea.”

He puffed up his chest with pride, “You heard right little man. All of my instructors were impressed by my marksmanship, making me the best.”

Hunk and Pidge made a weird looks to each other as Pidge started, “Actually I’m a-“

But then Lance asked, “By the way, do you guys know Lady Kelly of Garrison?”

“Who?!” both said in confusion.

He frowned, “Lady Kelly of Garrison, how is it you don’t know her when you’re from Garrison yourself?”

Pidge responded, “Maybe because there is no Lady Kelly.”

Lance’s eyes widen in shock, “WHAT?! But that can’t be!”

Suddenly a deep voice replied, “It’s true there is no Lady Kelly.”

He turned back to see Shiro and Lady Kelly? But instead she looked like a boy. Was this Kelly’s twin brother?

“Who are you?” the prince pointed.

“My name is Keith Kogane. Look, Lance, I’m really sorry but Lady Kelly doesn’t exist.”

“What? What do mean she doesn’t exist?! I saw her with my own two eyes! What have you done to her, you-you mullet-head!” using his finger to his chest.

Keith gapped before retorting back, “Mullet-head?! My hair is not a mullet and for your information _I_ was Lady Kelly!”

“You?! Ha! As if! I would have been able tell if you were a man instead of a woman!”

Pidge raised her hand, “Um, Lance, I’m a girl.”

Lance turned to her in shock, “What?! Really?!” looking her over, before blushing in embarrassment, “Oh…”

Keith smugly said, “See? You couldn’t even tell.”

Lance turned back in fury and got into Keith’s face as they went into an intense stare-off but when he stared deep into Keith’s violet eyes, he felt a sense of familiarity making his eyes widen in realization and slowly back away, uttering, “My gods… it really is you…”

Keith was stunned to hear Lance give in so quickly that is until he saw the tears welling in those blue eyes and felt a slap across his face then Lance ran off.

He sighed while rubbing his cheek, “Can’t say I wasn’t expecting that.”

Shiro patted his shoulder in sympathy.

* * *

Lance found himself by a pond as he sat on the grass with his legs to his chest, feeling so conflicted. How did he feel like that to Keith without realizing he was a man? He did a good job of hiding of it, especially his voice, had to have been a spell or potion. But damn, as much as he hated to admit it but he was gorgeous in that gown tonight.

 _He was a boy and yet I was under the impression he was a girl and he was everything I could want…_ He covered his face, _Ugh! I can’t believe this is happening!_

Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned with a glare to see the source of his troubles. He muttered bitterly, “ _What do you want…?_ ”

“I want to apologize for deceiving you and your sister, that’s why I wanted to leave before you chased me. I couldn’t stay knowing you were nothing but kind to me.”

“But why? Why do it in the first place?”

“I am a member of the Blades of Marmora. Prince Lotor of the Galra more or less ‘hired’ me to get close to you for information about your sister, _believe me_ it was not my choice to cross-dress like that. I was following orders but I am not going to share what I learned, because I don’t really think I can trust Lotor.”

Lance’s eyes bugged out, “You would do that?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

“What does the Galra prince want from my sister?”

“To marry her so they can unite the two kingdoms.”

“WHAT?!” Lance jumped up in fury, “Over my dead body he will!”

Keith smiled, “I figured that would be your reaction.”

Once he calmed down, he asked, “But… won’t you be in trouble now?”

The teen waved it off, “Nah, I’ll be fine. I can defend myself.” taking out his dagger as proof.

Lance eyed it strangely, “Did… did you have that at the banquet?”

“I did, I hid it beneath the dress.”

Lance blinked a few times before going, “That’s insane!”

“Why?” Keith rose a brow.

“You could have cut yourself, that’s why!”

Keith’s eyes widen at this, “And why does that matter to you?”

“Because! If you had cut yourself then you would have bled out! You could have died!”

Keith then released a laugh, genuine laughter that was music to Lance’s ears but buried the thought away as he scowled.

“I’m serious! You really could have hurt yourself! Especially when you were running away from me! You’re so reckless!”

The dark-haired boy took a breath, “I was careful and it was in the sheath the entire time so stop freaking out.”

Lance crossed his arms and humphed, “You could have mentioned that sooner.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “You’re the one that made assumptions to begin with.”

Lance turned away, “Okay, fine… Maybe you’re right…”

“But why are you concerned about my wellbeing now? I’m not in costume anymore.”

“I… I’m not sure about that myself… honestly even after knowing the truth, I still can’t get rid of these feelings…”

Keith released a gasp, “Are… are you serious?”

“Yeah, I know, disgusting right?”

“No! No it’s not!”

Lance looked at him in confusion.

Keith hung his head, “I’m not interested in women, never have been… so when we met tonight… I don’t know what happened… I just felt so…”

“Happy?” Lance filled in.

“Yes! Just being around you made me so happy that I couldn’t finish my mission!”

Lance’s own eyes widen at the declaration, his heart pounding.

_Keith felt the same? He actually felt the same?!_

A smile slowly crept on his lips and slowly approached the shorter boy to touch his shoulders.

Keith breath hitched from the touch and stared at the prince in bewilderment.

Lance started, “Now don’t get me wrong, I still like women but… I am willing to see where this goes so long as you’re interested.”

Keith slightly smirked, “Oh I’m interested.”

The prince moved closer making their foreheads touch. They reveled in the feeling.

Suddenly they heard the clear of a throat and they turned in embarrassment to see Shiro standing there with a small smirk.

“Forgive me for interrupting, but an escort is here to bring Lance back home.”

“Oh.” Lance looked disappointed and faced Keith, “Will I see you again?”

Keith looked sad too, “I don’t know… I need to get back to the Blades and my work with them will probably keep me busy.”

Shiro voiced in, “But Lotor will be waiting for you to give a report.”

Keith grimaced, “Shoot, you’re right.”

Shiro suggested, “Why not stay here for awhile? I do have some recon missions that you can do for me.”

Keith thought it over then nodded, “Just make sure you message my mom and Kolivan.”

Shiro nodded back, “Done.”

Lance asked, “So… you will be here then?”

Keith smiled, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

The prince smiled back, “Then I guess I will be visiting often then.”

Hearing that made Keith’s heart flutter and watched him go as two Altean knights waited for their prince.

Lance waved back to him with a bright smile and Keith flushed at the gesture and timidly waved back.

When the prince was gone, Keith was faced with a grinning Shiro.

The teen shouted while shoving at him, “Stop that!”

The man in black laughed his butt off, “Gods! I thought I would never see the day that my little brother would fall in love!”

Keith pouted then sighed, “You make it sound like I was never going to fall in love… I mean sure I didn’t think it would happen either but… I… I was just waiting and hoping that the right man would come along…”

Shiro smiled and patted the boy’s back, “Well… if you want my opinion,” seeing Keith rolls his eyes, “I think you have found him…” smirking away.

Keith blushed and uttered, “Yeah… maybe…” a small smile curled up his lips.


	4. Chapter 3

Keith, Pidge, and Hunk were in an area of the camp that had a trench, targets, a scarecrow dummy, and ropes tied to a tree. They were by the targets working on their archery, and only Hunk and Keith were doing well while Pidge was having a difficult time since she was better at whips than a bow and arrow. Well at least her brother Matt, couldn’t hit the side of a barn so she had that going for her.

Pidge’s real name was Katie Holt and her father, Sam and her brother became part of Shiro’s cause in the middle of the war and so when she was old enough she decided to join them. She used the name Pidge for stealth missions and it works very well.

Hunk was holding a crossbow while Keith and Pidge had a regular bow and arrow and they shot at their targets though they didn’t hit the bulls-eye.

Pidge groaned again after her arrow went over the target for the umpteenth time and declared, “Okay, I’m calling it quits.” and headed over to the dummy while grabbing for her whip and started striking the scarecrow.

The crackling of the whip always put Hunk on edge while Keith made a mental note to never make Katie mad while she had a whip.

The boys went back to target practice though by that time someone called out to them.

They turned to see Lance running over to them making Keith smile. It’s been a month and a half since their first meeting and things were actually going well for them with Lance visiting almost every day. In that time the prince also grew close to Hunk and Pidge making them quite the team and good friends.

As Shiro, Allura, and Coran soon learned the four teens were great at missions together. They would do a wonderful job at stopping Galra attacks and random rogues and bandits threatening the populace. However there was one time when Lance mistrusted a brother-sister duo and the sister tied the prince to a tree and Keith was almost positive it was because he was foolishly flirting with her before she robbed him.

Lance was still trying to make amends for that but as he told the boy, ‘old habits die hard’ and that he did warn him he still liked women.

Keith forgave him even though he left him stuck to the tree for the rest of the day before Hunk helped release him.

Lance exclaimed, “Oh! You’re having shooting practice!” and looked over their results while saying, “Not bad, Hunk, you almost have it.” making a thumbs-up.

“Thanks buddy!” he beamed.

“As for you mullet, it’s not bad too but it could be better.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “By all means sharpshooter, why not show me how it’s done.”

Lance smirked with a gleam in his eye, “But of course, beloved.” quickly standing behind him and put his hands on Keith’s elbows to put him a stance of holding his bow and arrow properly.

“Draw all the way back to your cheek and keep both eyes open.”

“But you can shoot with one eye close!”

“That’s because I’m an expert.” he smugly replied.

Keith pouted but kept both eyes open while Lance helped him move the arrow back.

“That’s it… that’s it… now… Release!”

On command he let the arrow go and in one swift thump, it hit the bulls-eye.

“There see! You did it!”

“That’s only because you helped me.” Keith deadpanned but was smiling.

“True, true, but now you know how to do it and can practice until you get it. Although…” he moved his arms around Keith’s waist and whispered huskily in his ear, “I don’t mind helping you some more…”

The dark hair boy flushed in his lover’s arms and groaned, “Lance… not in front of Hunk…”

But when they turned to look, Hunk was already gone no doubt he left during the lesson to give the lovebirds’ space.

The prince smirked, “Well this works out to our advantage…” he pecked Keith’s cheek.

“You’ve been getting a lot more intimate lately.” Keith noted.

“And why shouldn’t I be? I thought we already established how much I want you.”

A troubled look went across the boy’s face and faced the prince, “Lance… what if there was something about me you wouldn’t like?”

Lance raised his brow, “Why would you say that?”

Keith bit his lip, “Lance… do you know why I’m part of the Blades?”

He shrugged, “You just like helping other causes so this war can end sooner?”

“Well… that’s sort-of right but that’s not the reason.”

“Then what?”

Keith went silent and hung his head, really debating whether or not he should tell him. Lance was Altea’s prince and he was half Galra, the enemy to his people. Yes the Blades are a rebel faction but that does not mean they are well trusted especially where Princess Allura was concerned as she always let Shiro handle their dealings with them.

He feared Lance felt the same way and will completely reject him. So he instead said, “Your sister doesn’t like Galra.”

Lance was confused by the turn in conversation but slowly replied, “Right…? And your point is?”

“Well…” He took a deep breath, “my mother is Galra…”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up.

“I’m half-Galra, Lance.” Keith stated with sad eyes.

Lance was baffled and had no idea of how to reply.

Keith continued, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I really was scared of how you would react… And that’s strange for me, because I hardly ever get scared but ever since we met I’ve become very afraid of losing you…” his eyes welled, “You’re… making me feel things I never thought I would feel… it scares me, Lance… You scare me…”

Suddenly he felt Lance’s embrace tighten around him and he ended up in the prince’s chest while his back was being rubbed.

“Don’t be…” Lance tenderly whispered, “I’m not going anywhere…”

“But-“ but felt Lance’s finger on his lips.

“Yes I am surprised you’re half-Galra, but honestly after being with you for this long, I could care less and don’t you worry about my sister, she’ll come around when the time is right.”

Keith felt a burden had been lifted off his shoulders and melted in Lance’s arms while releasing tears of joy.

He stroked his love’s hair, “That’s it kitten, just let it all out… how much you must have agonized over this… I’m sorry for not noticing it sooner.”

Keith shook his head.

Once the boy had calmed down he faced Lance’s smiling face.

“Hey, I got a surprise for you.”

“What?”

“A picnic lunch, just for you and me at the pond.” he smiled.

Keith beamed at the notion while they took each other’s hands and walked away.

* * *

They sat on a blue and red checkered pattern blanket while eating finger foods, drinking tea from a tea set, and had lemon cream pie for dessert.

“This was amazing, Lance.” Keith told his lover.

“Glad you liked it, love.” he got closer to his face and their foreheads touched.

Keith closed his eyes in bliss while softly chuckling.

Lance then rubbed his nose to Keith’s and softly uttered, “May I?”

The boy nodded his head.

That was all Lance needed to kiss him right on the lips. Their first ever kiss.

Before they knew it, the kiss grew passionate and hot with tongue and Keith landed on his back wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. Then they ended up rolling off the blanket while heavily making out. It was a miracle that they didn’t take each other’s clothes off in that moment.

They took a breath and stayed laying on the grass, not wanting to move away from the other.

Lance then said, “Keith, can I be yours forever?”

Keith’s heart soared from hearing that and replied, “Only if I can be the same to you.”

Lance beamed at him before leaning in for another kiss which Keith happily returned.


End file.
